Accounts of An Exile: A Rise to Infamy
by stillnothelping
Summary: Ryla, a breton ousted from her home in Highrock for crimes against her family, finds herself in Skyrim the land of frozen adventures. Set just before the Dragonborn takes the scene, an enticing tale of vengeance and romance.


**Hello all I'm stillnothelping and this is my first story. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I enjoy quoting different media in my writings just for the fun of it. If you can point out any/all of my references please let me know in the comments!**

**Other Disclaimer: I'm not Bethesda, or rich, or own anything worth suing me over.**

Accounts of An Exile: A Rise to Infamy

_"Why by the eight would anyone want to live in this dank old ruin?"_

Ryla studied the slowly approaching form of her next destination from the back of her cart while it's driver droned on and on about how it was built by Ysgramor himself and the how bad the Dark elf infestation had become and whatever else he felt keen on blathering on about. He hadn't noticed that his passenger had stopped listening ten minutes into the trip. At first she didn't mind his constant noise, it made it that much easier to snatch his coin purse. But now, hours after she had relieved him of his burden, she was beginning to weigh the merits of putting an arrow in his spine.

Deciding that it would be too much trouble to deal with hiding the body and destroying the cart, Ryla shook the homicidal thought from her mind and turned her gaze back to the city ahead of her. The sight did not impress her much. She might have considered turning back the way she came if she didn't sorely need a flagon of mead in her hand. Plus she had robbed her driver even if he didn't know it yet. If she was to make off with the coin she needed to get into the city and away from him as quick as she was able.

Ryla pulled her cloak tighter around herself. Eastmarch was perceptibly colder than Riften. Even High Rock had not been this cold, at least not where she had lived as a youth. Despite her leather armor the chill still crept into her bones. Ryla ran her hands swiftly up and down her arms over her sleeves in an attempt to warm herself. Still ignoring the ramblings of her driver she took a moment to right her gear.

Her armor was something that she was actually quite proud of, not that she would ever admit if asked though. Black leather interwoven with steel rings on her abdomen stopping exactly at the start of her ribcage so her agility was unaffected. Her bracers held the rings too, both sets wound so tightly and expertly that they were all but silent even as she executed the most nimble movements. That wasn't what she prided herself over however, that was the product of gold and an expert smith, something anyone could obtain with time or if they were more skilled than she, could pay for it with iron.

No what she might boast of was its enchantment. Ever since she had set foot on Skyrim's soil she had dedicated herself to the perfection of her enchanting abilities. It had taken her months and a fortune in soul gems but eventually, through thousands of hours of practice and vigorous research, she could enchant any item with two effects. Her armor helped her stay alive much longer, healing her faster than normal and adding to her overall health simultaneously. Her boots silenced her steps and seemed to make her pack that much lighter. Her gauntlets made her especially deadly with either her bow or her blade. Not to mention the skills she had added to her jewelry and weapons themselves.

She took so much time admiring her handiwork she almost didn't hear her driver when he announced;

"Well lass here we are, the oldest city in Skyrim. One of the most beautiful if I do say so myself. I hope the road wasn't too hard on you now, I certainly didn't mind the company, no ma'am."

It was all she could do to keep from retching up her breakfast as he attempted to help her down from the cart. Batting his hands away she gracefully slid off the edge landing on just the tips of her toes, twirling at the same time. The instant her feet touched the frozen path where mud and snow fought for dominance on the hard trodden earth she strode quickly away from the cart leaving the now penniless man to his own devices, his advances ruthlessly shot down.

Ryla made her way across the heavy stone bridge. It was her habit as a thief, to always search for escape routes and hiding spots. She decided that if she was forced out the front gate, despite the fact that she would have to be utterly stupid to fall into that trap, the alcove on the western side of the bridge would do nicely. One slip out the stone window and she would be home free. Of course she'd have to swim across the ice cold current before being swept towards Windehelm harbor but she figured she'd cross that bridge when she came to it.

Chuckling to herself at her meager attempt at a pun, she stepped inside the massive city gates. As her hand touched the wood barring her way she was suddenly filled with an old memory.

_Ryla was back in the cistern of the flagon, sharing a bottle of Black Briar Mead with Sapphire as Vipir explained his namesake._

_"I was just so scared I completely forgot about the horses we had tied up outside the city. I just ran and ran as fast as I could! By the time I got back to the flagon, Vex was already there. It was only then that I remembered the horses. Everyone was laughing so hard even I had to admit, I must have looked ridiculous drenched in sweat as I was."_

_Ryla was laughing so hard she nearly poured the bottle she was holding into Sapphire's lap, which of course only made her laugh harder._

_"Will you get a hold of yourself already?"_

_Her voice sounded stern but Ryla could tell from the glimmer in the woman's eyes that she wasn't really mad. She liked to act tough in front of the guild, especially when Ryla was around. But they both knew it was just a show. As Ryla went to take another swig of her drink, Sapphire caught her hand and yanked the bottle out of her grip with her free arm._

_"No no, I think you've had more than enough. We were supposed to be sharing that mead you know."_

_"We were sharing; my half was on the bottom"_

_Sapphire rolled her eyes as Ryla giggled at her own joke. Neither of them noticed how Vipir had moved away well before this. Better to give the two their space he had thought. She feigned a swipe at her stolen bottle and when Sapphire twisted it out of her reach as Ryla knew she would, she threw her arms around the taller woman's waist pulling her forcefully into a sitting position on her lap._

_"Hey! Not here and you know it!"_

_ Ryla stuck out her lip in a childish pout but sapphire stayed true to her convictions, shaking her head no. Her advances halted she felt her eyes narrow as she glared around the room full of their fellow guild members all preventing her from stealing her desires at the moment. Looking back up at her lover with a sly glint in her eye she whispered,_

_"My place?"_

Ryla had to shake herself free from the memory still halfway through the windhelm gate. The guards gave her curious looks but said nothing as she quietly slipped inside. It wasn't until the wind picked up blowing across her cheeks that she realized she had been crying. Quickly wiping her tears she looked up to the sound of yelling seeing a dark elf child being harassed by a group of Nords. She intended to slip around the crowd, It wasn't smart for thieves to draw attention to themselves, no matter how noble the cause. That was before she received a hard shove from behind that forced her sliding to her knees. Rounding furiously on the source she saw one of the drunken trouble makers had separated from the ground just to hassle her.

"We don't want the elves here Breton, what makes you think you're any better half breed? We should deport your sorry arse back to High Rock ourselves eh boys?"

By now the group had lost interest in the child who sprinted for the safety of her home. Ryla watched her go, grateful that she was free of the torment for the moment. She took a moment to ready herself, rising from the cold ground and brushing herself off.

"Well then? Nothing to say for yourself? Why don't you just turn back where you came from like a good half elf?"

Ryla brushed her auburn hair behind her ears taking the moment where her hands were hidden from his view to conjure a spell in her palms. Before the bully knew what was happening he was staggering backwards to keep from getting crushed by the frost atronach that now stood before them. The beast took one step and the crowd dispersed in seconds each man desperately crawling over the others to get away.

Turning her back on the scene Ryla continued to her original destination, luckily for her, the inn was right inside the gates and easy to find. The memory that seized her on the bridge was still with her. No matter how hard she tried to forget that part of her life it just came seeping back in. Sometimes in floods like a few moments ago. Sometimes in simpler ways. The feeling she got on a moonlit night that would have been ripe for one of Delvin's bedlam jobs, or the rush she got when she broke into the house of some unsuspecting Thane and relieved him of his treasures.

She wanted to go back.

No matter how hard she tried to forget, she missed Sapphire. She missed being a master thief. She wanted nothing more than to go back into the arms of her once lover and be forgiven. To feel the thrill of a well-planned and perfectly executed heist. To return triumphantly to the guild, spoils overflowing from her purse.

But then the dark parts come flooding back.

_The three of them stood in the doorway of the great cavern. The trio all clad in the same dark armor. A cowl black as night's shadow, a mask revealing as little as a cloudy dusk. Gilded leather expertly crafted so the wearer was as comfortable in it as their own skin. Utterly unlike all other gear, there was no noise as the pieces rubbed against one another. This was the armor of a thief. This was the armor of the Nightingale's._

_And Ryla wanted no part of it._

_"I can BEAT him dammit!"_

_Karliah simply shook her head. Any other expression was perfectly concealed by her headgear._

_"I know you have faith in your abilities but you simply cannot. Nightingale's can only be slain by other Nightingale's. This is the only way."_

_"There must be another way, Brynjoff can take the bloody oath even if I don't we still have him outnumbered."_

_This time Brynjoff stepped forward,_

_"Lass the longer we wait the more of a head start Mercer has. I don't like the idea of this anymore than you but if it helps us bring him down what choice do we have?"_

_Rage is too kind a word to describe the fury in Ryla's tone as her voice descended on him._

_"I ALWAYS have a choice and I do not choose this!"_

_Desperate the anger fell from her lips as she took on a more pleading almost pitiful aspect._

_"Please Brynjoff this can't happen... Help me"_

_Despite her mask Brynjoff could see the hurt on her face plain as day. He barely managed the strength to look up and away from her. He would have looked at his feet but she was standing in the way. Standing more than two heads taller than she, he felt the size of a rat and as faithless as one._

_"It must be done."_

Nocturnal had proved just as immovable as her companions. Despite her attempts to convince the Daedric Lord of her reluctance, the prince of shadows claimed that Karliah had offered the two of them to her service and she accepts. The deal was done and it left a bitter taste in Ryla's mouth just thinking about it.

Damn Karliah and damn Nocturnal. Rage filled her in place of the grief she had just felt. She had wanted nothing to do with the Nightingales and certainly had no desire to devote her life and afterlife to the Daedric patron of thieves. Despite her wishes and against her will she had been offered as tribute to serve a god she did not wish to follow. And for what? She could turn invisible for a few seconds a day. The price was too high and she had no desire to pay it.

She had to go back.

She wanted nothing more than to go back to the way things were, the life she had before Karliah stole it from her. To the love of her woman and the family she dreamed of as a child.

A family owned and controlled by Nocturnal. Just as she was now owned, sold into an everlasting slavery that she knew death could not save her from.

She couldn't go back.

It was all she could do not to sprint through the door of the inn.

Inside Ryla headed straight to the bar the innkeeper stood behind too busy sweeping to notice her entrance until she had settled in just in front of her.

Finished with her sweeping, Elda looked up to see the hooded traveler only inches away in her stool.

"OH! Dear me, you gave me quite the fright!"

Internally Ryla grinned, good to see that she wasn't getting slow at the very least. She reached into her stolen purse and threw a few septims on the counter.

"Three bottles of mead please."

Still recovering from the scare Elda could only nod as she reached under the bar for the drinks.

Ryla was only halfway through the first one when two men entered from the door she had just used, showering her and the innkeeper with a wave of frigid wind and fresh snow. She didn't need to look up from her drink to tell the two men were guards. There was something so predictable about the way guardsman's chain mail sounded as they plodded along like mammoths, stomping anything in their path. There was no grace or fluidity to their movements. Old soldiers accustomed to marching turned guardsman in their old age no doubt. Ryla did her best to ignore the men but as they took their seats in the table just behind her that proved more than just difficult.

Amidst the ramblings about dragon's and whining about _not_ having a bandit raid Ryla's ears did catch one interesting bit.

"Did you hear about the Aretino boy, Aventus? Just got back from Riften a few days ago. Kid's locked himself up in his house, hasn't come out since."

"So? He hasn't been home in a while been enjoying being back and in his own city, what's so strange about that?

"People have been complaining about _chanting. _Say it's coming from his house day and night. Been going on for two days now."

Though Ryla had her back to the duo she could still barely hear him as she eavesdropped intently, the guard had lowered his voice but she heard him all the same.

"He's trying to contact the Dark Brotherhood."

Ryla could feel her palms as they coated themselves in sweat. The Brotherhood had been mentioned a few times at the guild but only in passing really. She had always been curious but never thought that she might get the chance to see them in action. She couldn't pass it up. She had to talk to this Aventus and had to do it now.

Finding the house was easy enough, simply look for the one the local's avoided like the plague. That was one thing she always liked about Nords. They were unbelievably superstitious. Tell one it was lucky to put garlic in their hair and the next you'd have entire hat's woven out of the pungent vegetable.

Breaking in was even easier than finding the place. Ryla was in and up the stairs with no one the wiser. She crept along the house following the sound the guards had clued her into. Sure enough she could hear the boy at the other end of the house but couldn't quite make out what was said.

Biting her lip she weighed her options, she should hide and stay put until an assassin showed up to take his case. But she didn't know how long that could take if the guards were right the boy had already been chanting this for two days. Though she had the time she certainly didn't want to take it. And besides that, she couldn't hear him and she wanted to know what was said. She couldn't help it. Everyone told her her curiosity was worse than a Khajiit and though she denied it, deep down she knew it was true. It had gotten her into trouble more than once already she thought as she fingered Namira's ring on her hand. What had begun as rampant intrigue took her down a dark path there was no returning from. Now she had an evil ring on her hand and a taste for strange meat pies. Yet another token from a Daedra she only half wanted and the trouble she went through to get it almost outweighed it's worth.

"I hate waiting." She mumbled to herself as she decided against patience.

Abandoning her place in the shadows she strode right into the room where she found him stabbing angrily at what she hoped was not a human heart surrounded by candles, nightshade and a human skeleton.

Everything she had hoped and planned to say vanished from her mind. She stood the aghast and somewhat awestruck as her mind refused to accept what she was seeing.

She was still standing there stupidly when he noticed her presence.

"Finally you came! I've been doing that ceremony for hours and hours but I knew you'd come and now here you are!"

Try as she might words were simply beyond Ryla's abilities at the moment.

"It's okay you don't have to say anything you're here so I know you have to accept my contract! After my mom died they shipped me off to that wretched orphanage in Riften."

The anguish the boy felt was plain on his small frame, seemingly weighed down by grief and awful memories. As if simply recalling the wretched woman would bring her wrath down upon him.

"The orphanage was run by that wicked woman, Grelod. She was so evil kids took to calling her Grelod the kind as a joke. But she wasn't kind she was mean and evil! But now that you're here you can fix that! I want you to kill Grelod the kind!"

With the enthusiasm and energy only a child could somehow summon he began leading, but really pushing her towards the door. Ryla vaguely heard his prompts to return when the job was done for her payment and without her ever having gotten a word out was left standing in the frigid winter air.

"Was that a heart?"

she said to no one in particular.

**AN: Now I hope you had a good time readers! Please leave me a review and some constructive criticism, it would be greatly appreciated. Who knows if I get enough I might even be encouraged to write a little faster. No promises though.**


End file.
